Divine My Heart
by HowlingRain
Summary: AU. Harry's got a secret: he's actually really good at divination. Now that the war's over, he decides to use his skills to help the students of Hogwarts find a little love (and keep the Divination courses from being removed from the curriculum). Too bad he has trouble seeing what his own future holds. 8th year fic. Drarry.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Harry Potter_ series in its print, e-book, audio book, or film versions. The _Harry Potter_ series belongs to its respective author (J.K. Rowling), publishing company (Scholastic and its divisions), and film company (Warner Bros.). I am not making any monetary or other equivalent profit from this. Everything that is not recognizable as belonging to the aforementioned is mine, and I do not give permission to anyone to post this work in any other location than or under any other name.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! This is an alternate universe story I've been dabbling with whenever I'm feeling blocked with my other story (for those of you waiting for the next chapter of _The Curator Chronicles_ don't worry, I plan to have it out soon, if not tomorrow). And I figured why not post it and see if anyone likes it. It's going to be pretty lighthearted, and I hope everyone enjoys it! Also, this story is going to be  Drarry, meaning it will eventually contain slash, meaning a male x male couple, so if that's not your thing and you missed the pairing in the above summary then this story probably isn't something you'd enjoy. Although if you're curious anyway go ahead and check it out. Other pairings will be present too. I doubt that rating is going to go any higher than T. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

 **Divine My Heart**

 **By: HowlingRain**

 **I.**

"Hey, where are you going, Harry?"

Harry turned to see Ron lounging on the couch closest to the fire, a cushy purple-colored thing that practically blended in with the floor rug it squatted on. He understood the need for a non-house color in the eighth year common room, but all the purple made him feel like he was living inside a grape. "Out on a Solo."

"Again?" Ron's nose scrunched in the way it did whenever he was disgruntled. "That's the fifth time this week!"

"So? I did this all the time in sixth year, and this summer, you just didn't notice." He left out the 'because you were with Lavender' and 'because you were with Hermione', but Ron picked up on the implication.

The redhead held his hands up. "All right, all right. Go off and enjoy your sulk or whatever. I'll be here. Alone..."

Harry's lips quirked, and he said, "You do that, Ron," before heading for the exit. Behind him, Ron released a loud and exasperated sigh, which Harry chuckled at but otherwise ignored. Ron would find something to occupy his time, even if it meant doing his homework. It would be good for the redhead to have some time of his own, even if he didn't know what to do with it yet. After all, with Hermione focused on attaining the highest scores ever achieved on her upcoming NEWTs, Ron couldn't very well bother her without getting his bollocks shrunk. As for himself...

Everyone knew that Harry went out on what the Gryffindors called a 'Solo' quite often. They liked to invent all sorts of reasons for why Harry would 'go on a Solo' and had ideas ranging from creepy to kinky on what he did during these Solos. Only a few people knew that Harry's Solos were actually a cover he used for going to Divination class.

As Harry took a roundabout route, involving several secret passages, to reach the North Tower and Trelawney's classroom, Harry pondered a question that commonly plagued him during his trips to the class. How would Ron and Hermione react if they knew what he was doing? He'd already calculated that if the general student populace learned of him pursuing Divination at the NEWT level they'd swarm him with questions, asking for their future to be told by the Savior. And once the students found out about it, there was sure to be an article in the _Daily Prophet_ , and then a similar response from the rest of the Wizarding World. He didn't want that, but he was keeping the information from his closest friends for an entirely different reason.

Both Ron and Hermione were likely to believe that he was wasting his time.

The problem was: he'd been fine with them not knowing about it, with never telling them that he had some talent in an art that was considered obscure and useless. When he signed up to keep studying Divination, with only Lavender and Parvati as classmates, he and the girls had thought it would be cool to keep their lessons and the extent of their divining skills a secret. It was one of the only positive secrets Harry had, and he liked having it. It was also the only thing that kept him from being rather disgusted with Lavender during sixth year, but that was beside the point.

The things he learned weren't much use against Tom Riddle, and he had planned on being an Auror afterwards if everything worked out, so he'd never mentioned it to his friends, even when they were out camping in the wilderness together. But now things had changed. The war was over, and being an Auror wasn't looking as appealing as it once had. Harry started considering his other career options, and his skill in Divination had to be taken into account.

He reached the top portion of the North Tower, and pushed his thoughts about his friends and his career path to the back of his mind as he entered Trelawney's classroom. Perhaps wanting to start things anew after the war, Trelawney had thrown out all of the classroom's old decorations and furniture and replaced them with new ones. Now it looked like the inside of a colorful Arabian tent.

Parvati was sitting at a blue-clothed table that stood close to Trelawney's 'desk' and had her nose buried in a paperback romance with a winged woman and shirtless man on the cover, doing a decent impression of Hermione. Somehow, she looked a little lonely without Lavender to sit with her. At the periwinkle table behind Parvati, Luna was bending what appeared to be the decorative ends of spoons and forks into rings. Vaguely, Harry wondered if Parvati was going to continue ignoring Luna for the rest of the year, and went to sit at Luna's table, which put him and Parvati back to back.

"Hello, Harry," Luna said airily as Harry took his seat.

"Hello, Luna," Harry replied cheerfully. "Has the professor been in yet?"

"Not yet. The nargles think she's worried about something, but you know rumors. It's hard to say if they're honest."

Harry nodded, a sinking sensation making itself known in his stomach. Currently there was a rumor floating around the Hogwarts students and staff that McGonagall was going to cut Divination from the curriculum if more students didn't take it at the NEWT level. Harry wasn't surprised. After all, even with the seventh and eighth year students combined it was only he, Parvati, and Luna who were taking it. Of course, according to the rumors there were only two students taking it. Well, and two sixth years, but it seemed they hardly counted to the gossip mill.

Professor Trelawney came in then, appearing from behind a curtain of bright orange cloth adorned with golden embroidery. She didn't give the fabric her usual flourish when she went through it though, and her other theatrics were also missing.

"Terrible news, class," she began as she slumped toward her chair and table at the front. "The school board has forced Headmistress McGonagall to issue an ultimatum. If we can't get ten students to join NEWTs Divination for next year, the Divination courses will be scrapped!"

Parvati supplied an appropriate gasp of shock, and Luna looked mildly upset, but Harry could only focus on one part of Trelawney's announcement: _we_. He sighed. Clearly Trelawney was planning on doing something to raise the number of students joining Divination, and that something was going to involve them whether they liked it or not.

"What can we do to help, Professor?" he asked. He figured a preemptive strike would at least make the decision to help _his_ rather than being manipulated into doing it.

"Oh, Harry!" Her eyes were watering behind her thick spectacles. "Thank you for volunteering! I _was_ wondering if-"

"No," Harry stated shortly. "You can't tell them I'm in the class. They'll go crazy. I'll help in any other way that doesn't reveal my identity, but not that." He crossed his arms and glared at her to show his determination.

Trelawney flinched, and quickly nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and addressed them all, "Does anyone have any ideas for how we might lure in some more students with our inner eye?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her wording, but it was half-hearted. Trelawney just wasn't her usual self today, and it was easy to see that she was trying hard to sound positive.

"We could offer readings," Parvati suggested, looking up from her intertwined fingers. "Maybe on Saturdays? For a couple hours we could do tea readings and rune casting or something for students. It would help us practice our skills as well. Although..."

She glanced awkwardly at Harry, and he nodded. Doing something like that could reveal his identity.

"We could wear matching outfits!" Luna said happily, pulling out some parchment. "I could design them. Something that wouldn't show who we were. People love mysteries. It might even attract Mirowing Mice!"

Trelawney nodded quickly even as Parvati gave Luna a nervous look (whether it was about the clothes or the strange mice Harry wasn't certain). "Hogwarts used to offer a Divination Workshop," Trelawney enthused. "It was sadly discontinued by the time I was hired, but we could certainly bring it back, with some adjustments, of course. I'd have to find out what room we could use..."

"I know where the old Divination Workshop room is," said Harry. The females in the room turned to him, and he felt a bit like he was under inspection. He often forgot how much more of the castle he knew than anyone else thanks to the Marauder's Map. "It's on the third floor, down the corridor that was out of bounds once." Parvati was staring at him. "What?"

Parvati shook her head. "Okay, so we'll have to check this room out. It's probably really dirty if it's been left unused all this time. The house elves should be able to clean it easily enough, but we'll have to decorate it. People will be more interested if the room looks nice."

"Luna's probably right about the mysterious bit," Harry added, "so we should tie that into decorations too. We can't just make it all look good though. We have to do a decent job with the predictions."

"Why, yes, of course, Mr. Potter." Trelawney hurried to grab some parchment and a quill and started scribbling out a list. "Let's see... Tealeaf reading is standard; they could be given their teacups while they wait their turn for a reading. Rune-casting and tarot cards should also make an appearance... Palmistry, of course..."

"We could offer different levels of readings," Harry said as his head started to spin thinking of the many different methods of divination that they could use. "Then we could take turns with who's focused on, say reading all the tea leaves one day and doing something like fire and smoke omens on another day, and we'd probably have to have a sign-up sheet for the readings that take more time."

"Maybe the younger years could get involved," suggested Parvati. "Tealeaf readings were the first ones we learned to do, so the younger students who were competent could do that while we do the harder stuff."

Trelawney agreed, excitedly writing down her ideas. Harry nodded. Luna held up a few pieces of parchment that she'd been drawing on since the conversation started.

"What about these ideas? I thought it should be mysterious, but it should also be cool. I wanted to hide our faces, but I didn't think masks were the best way to go, so we could put a charm on them to shadow our faces."

They leaned forward to get a closer look. Each piece of parchment had two sketches on it, one sketch being the outfit as worn by a girl and the other being the outfit as worn by a boy. Harry was drawn to the last one Luna set out, and pointed at it almost immediately.

Luna smiled at him and started to detail her plans. The robe Harry liked would be like a coat that was fitted through the shoulders, chest, and waist. It would flare out to almost floor length at the hips, with an opening at the front beginning there, allowing a girl's skirt or a boy's trousers to be seen. There would also be additional fabric falling from the shoulders to hang down next to the arms, and their arms would be covered by the long sleeves of a close-fitting shirt worn under the robe. A deep hood to go over their heads finished off the basic design. She imagined the robes done in violet, with the undershirt and skirt/trousers to be done in black, grey, or perhaps a lighter shade of violet like lavender or periwinkle.

Harry wasn't excited about all the purple. He already had to live in a common room that looked like a grape, and he didn't really want to be dressed like one too, but Parvati was all for the violet with a lavender skirt, and he didn't want to make a fuss. Then, to his dismay, Luna and Parvati insisted he go with them on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip to pick out fabrics. When Parvati started mentioning shoes and other accessories, Harry resigned himself to a long, complicated day of shopping.

He knew it would all be worth it though, when Parvati and Luna turned to him with matching expressions of happiness. Even Trelawney was in tears. He supposed, at the very least, it would give him something interesting to do now that he didn't have to worry about Voldemort.

 **A/N:** I'm not sure why everything's so purple, I suppose I just like the color and it's not a House color. Harry doesn't seem to care for it much though. Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter! Reviews are much appreciated, and constructive criticism, questions (answered via PM), and other comments are welcome!

Thanks for reading! :) ~ HowlingRain


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Harry Potter_ series in its print, e-book, audio book, or film versions. The _Harry Potter_ series belongs to its respective author (J.K. Rowling), publishing company (Scholastic and its divisions), and film company (Warner Bros.). I am not making any monetary or other equivalent profit from this. Everything that is not recognizable as belonging to the aforementioned is mine, and I do not give permission to anyone to post this work in any other location than or under any other name.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! I'm terribly sorry this took so long to get out. I could go on about being busy and my computer/internet problems, but nobody wants to hear about that lol. Anyway, I want to give a big shout out to the first chapter's reviewers: yue14121990, Ern Estine 13624, Akhesa Hebster, Katrina (Guest), msdarque, and SpiritBlackPaw! Thanks so much for reviewing! Now, on with the story!

 **Divine My Heart**

 **By: HowlingRain**

 **II.**

Sunday mornings, Draco decided, were the best time to be out and about at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was mostly empty due to students sleeping in, so Slytherin table was largely vacant, and the other tables only contained the perkiest of early birds or heavy studiers. He was happy to note that none of those people looked like the sort that had been sneaking up on him to cast hexes. For the first time since he'd arrived back at Hogwarts for eighth year, he felt he could relax in a public space.

And so, with quiet enjoyment, Draco ate breakfast without feeling hurried or tense. After he cleared his plate, he had another pleasant thirty minutes of sipping some tea and reading the next volume of the _Winged Love_ romantic fiction series that Pansy had loaned him under the guise of a Quidditch magazine. Then, when Madam Pince left the head table with Granger quickly following her, Draco stood up, collected his bag, and walked out with deliberate calmness as more students started filtering in. He received a few dirty looks, but nothing worse than that for his presence (it was the best response he'd gotten all week).

Feeling a bit lighter than he had recently, Draco trailed a good distance behind the librarian and Granger. When Madam Pince unlocked the library and the two women disappeared inside, Draco slipped in after them. A minute later he was at his sanctuary. The table was opposite the room from Pince's desk but still in clear sight of it, a place he was out of the way yet under observation enough that it was unlikely any students with a grudge would bother him (and if they did he could potentially hear them coming). He pulled his romance novel back out, planning to finish the chapter before starting on his assignments, when a crumpled piece of parchment fell out of his bag and skittered across the table to stop in front of him.

Draco immediately scowled at the sight, and his good mood vanished.

The crumpled parchment was a letter his mother had hidden amongst his things, and which he'd discovered his first night back at Hogwarts. He grabbed it, and shoved it back into the bottom of his bag. Everything that letter contained were things he didn't want to think about. His future career choices, the likelihood of who could be allies, and last, but most certainly not least, the possibilities for romantic attachments open to him.

The lists, in all cases, were depressingly short and served only to remind him of how monumentally he'd fucked up.

A sigh escaped him, and he looked back at the novel. It was a silly thought, but he wished his life could be like a romance novel. The protagonist might have had to overcome a series of difficult obstacles to reach his or her happy ending, but the ending _was_ happy, and they had love. After everything that had happened to him, he was starting to think that was all that really mattered when it came down to it. Not his father's ideas of high social status or power or wealth.

His mother's list, he knew, had been made with good intentions. She wanted him to be happy. To find a job, or a person on her romantic list, that would make him such. He hadn't found that though, and now here he was. Hiding in the library with no idea what direction his future would take.

Draco gave the book in his hand a gloomy look before placing it back in his bag, no longer interested. Instead he took out his Transfiguration essay and textbook. It was probably for the best, he told himself as he started to work. If Pince had walked by and noticed what he was actually reading she probably would have shrieked, which would have alerted Granger, who, in her scholarly ways, would probably have scolded him for reading _such rubbish_ in a library meant for _learning_. Light amusement filled him as he wondered how they'd respond if he told them he _was_ learning from it.

••••••••

Ron Weasley was having a rather boring day. His best mate had left the eighth year dormitory, likely on another one of his Solos, before he'd even woken up, and taken both the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map so he couldn't find him. He'd slept through breakfast, so when he finally got up the common room was empty and he'd had to go to the kitchen to scrounge up a snack. Or really a miniature feast considering how much the house elves liked to feed him. Then he'd gone to the library, hoping that Hermione had convinced Harry to study with her for a while so that he could bail his mate out and they could do something actually fun together.

Harry wasn't in the library though. Hermione was, but his girlfriend was always in there lately. He'd been shocked when she showed up to go to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday, believing, with no small amount of irritation, that his girlfriend would be devoting another day's time to her books instead of him. It was a bit of a relief to spend some time with her after being so... well... frustrated, and they'd snogged a lot in out-of-the-way corners of the village. Now Hermione was focused on her books again, and he still couldn't find Harry.

He took to visiting some of Harry's more well known haunts, but his friend wasn't at any of them. In the end, Ron had basically wandered the castle and its grounds for a few hours. It was a nice walk, but he hadn't found Harry. Now he was back in the eighth year common room, sitting in front of a chessboard without anyone to play with, when Dean and Seamus came out of Dean's room with a football.

"Oi, Ron! Who're ya playing against?" Seamus shouted down to him as they descended the stairs.

"Nobody," Ron sighed.

"Well, want to come play with us then?" Dean was holding up the ball.

Ron eyed it for a second, decided he didn't have anything better to do, and got up. "Sure."

"Harry on a Solo, then?" Dean asked as they left the common room and headed for the training field.

"I guess so. He wasn't there when I woke up this morning, and I haven't been able to find him all day. Did he really do this that much in sixth year? He says I just didn't notice it then, or this summer, but it really seems like he's gone a lot."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, he was gone all the time sixth year. Most people thought he was with Hermione, I think. Or getting secret lessons from the professors. But most of the time he was probably stalking Malfoy." He snickered. "Those two, they're obsessed with each other, I swear."

Dean chuckled awkwardly. "I'm surprised at how subdued its been between them so far this year."

"Don't remind me," Ron whined. "It was always _Malfoy's up to something_ this or _Malfoy's doing something in the Room of Requirement_ that. I mean, he was right, in the end, but still. I don't want anything else crazy to happen between them. So, what are the rules for football again? I know you've explained them about a dozen times, but..."

Dean took a deep breath and started explaining. Again.

••••••••

The feathered end of her quill brushed her lips, and suddenly Hermione was daydreaming. Ron's lips were on hers and... No. Stop. She looked at the stacks of books and parchment lying around her on the library table. She should be studying, not daydreaming about Ron.

She thought the trip to Hogsmeade with her boyfriend would have quelled the daydreams, or at least held them in check for a while. Instead that was the fifth time she'd been distracted today. The first time was actually Ron's doing because he showed up looking for Harry, but after that it was all her.

Honestly though, she didn't know why Ron thought she'd know where Harry was. When that boy went on a Solo he was gone. It used to mean that he was having a meeting with Dumbledore or off investigating Malfoy, but Dumbledore was gone and Malfoy was _here_ , leaning over an essay only a few tables away from her. She suspected Harry was just trying to avoid Ginny.

Harry had made it very clear to Ginny before they'd left on the horcrux hunt that they were no longer a couple. It had been a hard blow for Ginny, especially since she'd just surprised him with a birthday kiss when he backed away and made the announcement. It had been difficult for Harry too, but she knew he never regretted it. Still, it hadn't been a surprise to anyone when Ginny renewed her advances after the war. That summer Hermione had come across the two many times, always with Harry awkwardly trying to escape. Of course, Harry's attempts at escape weren't any surprise either. He obviously desired to be alone with his thoughts, to mourn those that had been lost, and to find his balance in a world without Voldemort.

There was also the fact that Harry was bi, and to Hermione's knowledge, he'd never really explored that beyond his attempts with girls. Perhaps he'd finally become aware of the fact and was... well, she didn't need to think about her best friend doing _those_ sort of things.

Why was she thinking about Harry's romantic life anyway? She was supposed to be studying! NEWTs exams were extremely difficult, and she had tests in so many subjects! She was very glad she'd dropped Divination years ago. Imagine! Staring into a crystal ball with examiners watching and not seeing anything. Ron would just spout random ideas, and Harry... Well, Harry would imitate Ron, although his ideas were usually more believable.

Hermione huffed and glared at the books around her. She needed to stop getting distracted. Hunkering down over an arithmancy text, she focused on her work.

••••••••

Harry thought the trip to Hogsmeade to buy fabric, which quickly turned into a long experience involving a tailor, clothing of all kinds, jewelry, and far too many bags filled with clothes just for him that Parvati and Luna sweet-talked him into buying (and the shoes, he couldn't forget the shoes), was time consuming. He was wrong. The long shopping trip was only a few seconds in time when compared to decorating the Divination Workshop after Harry asked Winky and the other house elves to clean it for them.

The room was surprisingly large, and Parvati wanted to drape purple and plum cloth all over it. Luna was focused on the smaller details, like crafting decorative candelabras out of silverware. Trelawney was busy unpacking lamps and incense burners, while Harry set up wooden panels to separate the waiting/tea-serving area from the areas where the private readings would take place.

He wondered how Ron would respond to his long Sunday spent on a Solo. Harry had left the common room before Ron was even awake, so the redhead would have no idea where he went. The difficulty of convincing Ron to leave him alone all day though had been daunting, so he quite simply avoided the confrontation and took the Marauder's Map with him. He knew Hermione wouldn't even notice that he was gone. After going to Hogsmeade with Ron the day before she would be back in the library and studying away again today.

Harry set down another panel, cast a few stabilizing and soundproofing charms at it, then pulled the layout sheet from the back pocket of his new tailored trousers. He just needed to set up two more panels, which would form a sort of staffroom for them in the back. Then he'd have to do some transfiguration work on the old tables and chairs the room offered before floating them into their positions.

He was so consumed in his work, that he didn't notice when the women all got together and started whispering to each other. In his defense, he was mostly behind soundproof panels while they were in the small reception area off the waiting room, which Parvati had further closed off by hanging up a curtain of beads between the two. That said. He probably should have realized something was up when the sounds of rustling fabric and Luna's tuneless humming stopped.

He was finishing up the staffroom, transfiguring the battered chairs and tables sleek and sturdy again and combining several broken chairs and musty pillows into a couch, when they walked in and smiled at him. Immediately, he knew something was up.

"Harry," Parvati started, clearly trying (and failing) to sound like she was planning to have a perfectly casual conversation with him. "You've done a very good job so far. Do you think we're missing anything?"

He grunted. "We need some kind of reception desk, rugs for the floors because it echoes too much in here, a large tea set specifically for the workshop and a tea-making station to go with it. We also need to come up with a name for ourselves, a placard of some sort that has what we offer on it, a sign up sheet, some advertising... am I forgetting anything?"

Trelawney was furiously writing down what he'd said in a small notebook, while Parvati looked at him with some surprise. It wasn't an uncommon look for her to gift him with, as she seemed to constantly underestimate him when it came to projects. It always irritated him a little. He was no Ravenclaw or Hermione Granger, but he wasn't stupid. He could multi-task and knew what sort of things he appreciated at other places that would be nice here.

Luna grinned at him. "Those are wonderful ideas," she said. "We were talking about the advertising part. We thought Headmistress McGonagall could give an announcement, but we need some kind of display to go with it."

"Yeah, we were thinking something flashy and dramatic, but still tasteful." Parvati seemed thoughtful as she said it, like she already had something in mind.

"I believe the Halloween feast would be a good time to announce our foray into the Beyond," Trelawney added.

Harry immediately tensed. "Halloween? But something bad always happens on Halloween." He stopped himself, aware of the whine edging in on his voice.

"The feast might overshadow our announcement," said Luna, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"Do we know that we'll have everything ready for readings by then anyway?" Harry asked, trying to relax.

"Oh, all right," Trelawney sighed. "I shall consult the spirits and look for a more appropriate date." Quickly, she hurried away. Harry didn't doubt that she was going back to her tower to consult with the spirits, probably the spirit of sherry in the bottle she kept hidden behind a curtain. She was very excited for the Workshop.

"How do you feel about suddenly appearing in the Great Hall under a cloud of smoke, causing the fires to change colors, and-"

"We don't want to scare the Blithering Humdingers!"

Parvati stared at Luna, and Harry sighed. "Sudden smoke and mysterious figures that you can't see the faces of could scare people, Parvati. We don't look like Death Eaters, but that's probably the first thing people would think of."

"Oh, right," Parvati agreed, a little pale.

"Do we even need to do something flashy for the announcement? People will probably be interested even if all we have is McGonagall telling everyone it's going to happen. The younger years will just be curious, and the older years will probably be bored enough some weekend to come. Besides, if we're going for the whole mysterious thing, then having a slow first session is okay because it'll let us get used to the performance of it all as well as generate gossip for the rumor mill. Then we'll probably have more people the next time."

Luna smiled at him. "That sounds good."

"Well, someone's quite the little Ravenclaw today, but you're right," Parvati said, sounding disappointed. "Fine. If that's decided, then what are we going to call this? We could really use a name other than Divination Workshop."

Harry shrugged.

Luna appeared surprisingly indifferent.

Parvati groaned. "I guess it's up to me then."

"Just not anything too frilly, yeah?" he spoke up. "We don't just want girls looking for love readings to show up."

"Fine." She wore a ponderous expression. Then she smiled. Then she frowned. Her eyes lit up and a short laugh escaped her lips. She shook her head.

Harry glanced at Luna, but she was humming tunelessly again in that way she claimed would attract Mirowing Mice.

"I've got it!" Parvati shouted. "We'll call it Divine. It says what we're about simply and elegantly without anything 'frilly'." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Luna nodded, still humming.

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, sounds nice."

"You could be more excited, you know?"

Grinning, he threw his hands up in an arc and shouted, "It's divine!"

Luna giggled. Parvati stared at him, then snorted and covered her face.

 **A/N:** I am really enjoying bringing Parvati into the story like this, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated, and constructive criticism, questions (answered via PM), and other comments are welcome!

Thanks for reading! :) ~ HowlingRain


End file.
